


You don't learn that in school

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Kakashi is a saint, M/M, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke is a spoiled brat
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: Minato e Kushina sono morti, lasciando la custodia del loro unico figlio a Kakashi, che chiaramente non aveva alcuna intenzione di diventare un genitore. Così come forse non ce l'aveva Itachi, costretto a crescere suo fratello da solo, proteggendolo in maniera esagerata e spingendolo quindi verso ogni possibile atto di ribellione.Mentre Kakashi cerca di integrarsi nel nuovo liceo in cui ha deciso di insegnare e dove ha iscritto Naruto, Sasuke - suo studente - deciderà di renderlo il nuovo obiettivo della sua insubordinazione adolescenziale.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. It may be a dream but it tastes like poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benedetta98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedetta98/gifts).



> Considerazioni:  
> \- non scrivo una long da troppo tempo e non so perché io lo stia facendo;  
> \- dovrei smetterla di shippare Sasuke con chiunque, ma non lo farò;  
> \- credo che la OroSasu stia lentamente diventando la mia OTP, quindi non ho effettivamente idea di come andrà avanti la trama;  
> \- Orochimaru è bellissimo;  
> \- questa cosa è scritta in maniera molto discutibile, però giuro che è colpa di Sasuke e non mia;  
> \- varie ed eventuali.
> 
> A Benedetta.

\- Ti avevo detto che in dieci minuti saremmo dovuti uscire. –  
Kakashi lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e sospirò. Sarebbe decisamente arrivato in ritardo al primo giorno di lezione e gli sarebbe toccato inventare una scusa davanti ad una classe di ragazzini viziati pronti a guardare tutti dall’alto in basso solo per il conto in banca dei loro genitori.  
Nei precedenti tre anni aveva insegnato in un istituto superiore in periferia, in cui i casi difficili spuntavano come funghi, il possesso di droga era un requisito fondamentale e le risse all’ordine del giorno, eppure si era affezionato ai suoi studenti, così bisognosi di una guida e del surrogato di una figura genitoriale. Aveva chiesto il trasferimento a malincuore, consapevole del fatto che lo stipendio che avrebbe percepito lavorando in una scuola privata ed esclusiva come il liceo Hashirama Senju gli avrebbe permesso di crescere in maniera molto più dignitosa la peste con cui viveva.  
Gettò un altro sguardo all’orologio appeso alla parete e maledì affettuosamente Minato e la sua decisione di affidargli la custodia di suo figlio.  
\- Non trovo lo zaino! – sbottò Naruto, comparendogli davanti con i capelli scompigliati e una maglietta stropicciata.  
\- Tieni. – sospirò l’uomo mentre con una mano gli tendeva il sacco di tela a forma di rana. – Ieri ti ho stirato tre camicie, non potevi mettertene una? –  
Naruto scosse il capo con aria categorica. – Non mi metterò _mai_ una camicia, nemmeno per andare in una scuola di fighetti. –  
Iscrivere Naruto al liceo Senju gli era sembrata la cosa più ragionevole da fare: gli avrebbe assicurato un’istruzione di tutto rispetto e avrebbe potuto tenerlo d’occhio con la giusta dose di apprensione. Inoltre le alternative non erano così numerose: l’anno precedente Naruto era stato sospeso per oltre due settimane dopo aver quasi mandato a fuoco l’aula _per scherzo_ , e Kakashi era stanco di passare i pomeriggi al telefono con i suoi insegnanti ad ascoltare lamentele senza avere davvero delle giustificazioni.  
Non passava giorno senza che si domandasse perché Minato avesse voluto affidargli una responsabilità del genere e, soprattutto, non passava giorno senza che si domandasse perché mai avesse accettato.  
Kushina aveva dei parenti che sarebbero potuti essere una splendida famiglia per Naruto, eppure il ricordo dello sguardo di Minato quando gli aveva chiesto se fosse stato disposto a prendersi cura di suo figlio in caso a lui e sua moglie fosse accaduto qualcosa gli faceva quasi pensare che quella fosse l’unica opzione possibile.  
Erano dieci anni ormai che viveva assieme a Naruto e gli sembrava di aver commesso un errore dopo l’altro, di averlo lasciato troppo solo con se stesso credendo che avesse bisogno di spazio, di aver evitato troppe volte il dialogo, di avergli permesso di indossare una maglietta stropicciata e presumibilmente sporca per il suo primo giorno in una scuola d’élite.  
Per quanto volesse crogiolarsi nella disapprovazione, però, gli veniva impossibile non sorridere vedendo il ragazzo che si issava sulle spalle lo zaino-anfibio e si cacciava in tasca una manciata di monete. A scuola lo avrebbero mangiato vivo, e probabilmente Naruto se ne rendeva conto, ma niente gli avrebbe permesso di perdere quell’entusiasmo instancabile con cui viveva la vita.

\- Devo andare a scuola. –  
Sasuke si infilò svogliatamente i vestiti, schermandosi con una mano gli occhi dal sole che filtrava dalle pesanti tende verdi.  
\- Hai detto a tuo fratello che avresti passato la notte fuori? – domandò con una nota di preoccupazione l’uomo ancora disteso a letto.  
\- Dovresti smetterla di avere così paura di mio fratello, è patetico. –  
Sasuke si abbottonò la camicia seduto sul materasso, mentre un braccio spuntava dalle coperte e lo trascinava di nuovo tra le lenzuola.  
\- Non mi pare di essere l’unico ad avere paura di lui. –  
Fu un attimo e Sasuke si avventò sulle labbra dell’uomo con violenza, solo per essere garbatamente respinto.  
\- Non vorrei altro, ma purtroppo devi andare a scuola e non oserei mai frappormi tra te e la tua istruzione. –  
Sasuke grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile, si infilò le scarpe e prese la cartella di cuoio con un sospiro. – Ci vediamo, Rochi. – bofonchiò di malumore.

Il cellulare era intasato di chiamate di suo fratello e probabilmente se non lo avesse richiamato si sarebbe presentato in classe insieme ad un’intera squadra di polizia per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Non gli avrebbe telefonato comunque, anzi, avrebbe chiamato in ufficio per farsi passare Orochimaru al posto suo solo per farlo andare fuori di testa. Inoltre così si sarebbe guadagnato una punizione da parte di Orochimaru. Era drammatico che dovesse arrivare a tanto per un assaggio di cazzo.  
Sasuke sospirò per l’ennesima volta e uscì dalla metropolitana, circondato da altri studenti eccitati per l’inizio della scuola e da uomini d’affari indaffarati che sfilavano sulle scale mobili con una vitalità quasi pari alla sua.  
Non aveva un solo amico con cui condividere le gioie e i dolori del liceo: nessuno che gli confidasse con ansia di non aver terminato i compiti delle vacanze o che gli parlasse con entusiasmo della propria cotta per la ragazza più carina della classe.  
Poco male, lui i compiti li aveva completati la prima settimana di giugno e i suoi compagni gli erano tutti indifferenti, quindi non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere.  
Un colpo forte alla schiena lo fece quasi cadere per terra.  
\- Chiedi scusa. – sibilò una voce dietro di lui, forse convinta di essere inudibile.  
Sasuke si voltò, pronto a scatenare tutta la sua ira devastante, e si ritrovò davanti alla faccia un giovane biondo e scarmigliato che doveva avere più o meno la sua età, accanto a cui torreggiava un uomo dall’aria mortificata.  
\- Scusami. – borbottò il ragazzo con scarsa convinzione, ma Sasuke non lo degnò nemmeno di un’occhiata perché l’unica cosa che aveva attirato la sua attenzione era la cartellina con il logo del liceo Senju che l’uomo stringeva in mano. Non sembrava che fosse il padre del piccolo delinquente che gli era venuto contro, era troppo giovane. Il fratello maggiore, magari? La cosa di certo non lo riguardava, ma il flash che aveva squarciato i suoi pensieri e che vedeva come protagonisti quell’uomo e i pettorali che si intravedevano da sotto la camicia era stato piuttosto vivido e lo aveva confuso per un attimo.  
Prese mentalmente nota del fatto che avrebbe dovuto raccontarlo ad Orochimaru: lo sguardo possessivo che gli oscurava il volto quando Sasuke palesava istinti sessuali per qualsiasi altro essere umano era nella lista delle sue ragioni di vita.  
\- Ehi, ti ho chiesto scusa! – esclamò il ragazzo, rifilandogli uno spintone.  
\- Naruto, ok. Adesso andiamo. –  
L’uomo afferrò un braccio dell’adolescente e prese a trascinarlo via, lanciando a Sasuke uno sguardo mesto.  
Quella giornata stava assumendo una potenziale sfumatura interessante.

Kakashi varcò la soglia dell’edificio principale del liceo Hashirama Senju e tirò un sospiro di sollievo: con Naruto anche un viaggio di mezz’ora poteva diventare una missione in bilico tra la vita e la morte. Chissà che cosa avrebbe fatto Minato al suo posto.  
Scorse con gli occhi i numeri delle classi accanto alle aule per identificare quella in cui avrebbe dovuto svolgere la prima ora e quella assegnata a Naruto, che se lasciato solo si sarebbe sicuramente avviato verso altri lidi. E in quel momento il ragazzo della stazione della metropolitana gli passò accanto e si voltò a fissarlo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
\- Questo idiota non è capace di venire a scuola da solo? – domandò in tono sorprendentemente disinteressato mentre con un cenno del capo indicava Naruto.  
\- Non vedo perché dovrebbe farlo, visto che dobbiamo entrare a scuola alla stessa ora. – rispose l’uomo con il sorriso più falso che le sue labbra potessero produrre, stringendo con forza una spalla di Naruto per evitare che si lanciasse addosso allo sconosciuto.  
\- Ti hanno bocciato dodici volte o cosa? – replicò quest’ultimo.  
Kakashi chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Non immaginava che la sua piccola scuola di periferia gli sarebbe mancata così tanto.  
\- Voi figli di papà fate proprio pena. – commentò Naruto, e lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo si fece carico di rabbia, i pugni serrati e la bocca ridotta ad una fessura.  
_Minato, perché?_  
Prima che l’inevitabile avesse tempo di accadere, una donna con un grazioso caschetto castano si piazzò davanti a Kakashi con le mani sui fianchi.  
\- Professor Hatake, la Dirigente la aspettava venti minuti fa. E tu, Uchiha, dovresti già essere in classe. –  
Uchiha?  
Kakashi aprì la bocca e la richiuse. 

Professore?  
Sasuke dimenticò per un secondo la furia che si era impossessata di lui e sorrise in maniera quasi impercettibile.  
Il professor Hatake si stava grattando nervosamente il mento mentre tentava di giustificarsi con la vicepreside, intanto il suo accompagnatore si guardava intorno con chiaro disagio.  
Quella scuola stava iniziando a fare schifo, di sicuro non era più il luogo d’élite in cui suo fratello aveva voluto iscriverlo ad ogni costo, probabilmente da quando era arrivata la Preside Senju, pronipote dello stesso Hashirama Senju, a cui l’edificio era stato intitolato per i meriti nel campo dell’educazione.  
Una sera, quando Sasuke aveva raggiunto Orochimaru in un locale in cui tecnicamente non si sarebbe dovuto trovare, si era imbattuto nella dirigente scolastica, intenta ad ubriacarsi per un amore non corrisposto – questo glielo aveva raccontato Orochimaru, che la conosceva fin dall’infanzia. Era normale che il liceo si stesse riempiendo di casi umani, se chi lo gestiva lo era a propria volta. L’inevitabile conseguenza sicuramente era che i casi umani si diffondessero anche nel corpo docenti, che già di certo non era brillante come quello che suo fratello idealizzava.  
Senza dubbio il professor Hatake era il nuovo insegnante di Lettere di cui Itachi, che oltre alle dieci ore quotidiane nel suo studio legale era anche rappresentante del consiglio dei genitori, gli aveva parlato, ma non aveva affatto l’aria eroica descrittagli da suo fratello, anzi. Con ogni probabilità quello sarebbe stato un altro anno da buttare nel cesso, ed era una buona cosa che Sasuke si fosse già portato avanti con il programma di quarta. Forse non era un genio indiscusso come Itachi, ma era già scritto che uscisse anche lui con il massimo dei voti, professor Hatake o meno.  
\- Uchiha, non ti ho detto di andare in classe? –  
Sasuke lanciò un’occhiata indifferente prima alla vicepreside e poi al professore, che continuava a tergiversare per non lasciare da solo il ragazzo biondo. Chissà in che rapporto erano quei due e, soprattutto, chissà se Itachi era in grado di raccontargli qualcosa sulla vita privata di quell’uomo tanto bello quanto fuori luogo. Glielo avrebbe chiesto quella sera a cena; forse la scopata con Orochimaru poteva aspettare.  
Con un sospiro soffocato si apprestò a dirigersi in classe, mentre il professor Hatake si allontanava a malincuore accompagnato dalla vicepreside, dopo aver comunicato al suo pupillo l’aula in cui doveva recarsi. La stessa di Sasuke, naturalmente.  
\- A quanto pare, idiota, siamo compagni. Non rompermi il cazzo. – Accelerò il passo per arrivare a destinazione prima di quel biondo disfunzionale con un zaino a forma di rana, a cui non aveva certo intenzione di dare una mano. – Ah, a proposito: chiamami un’altra volta “figlio di papà” e ti spacco la faccia. –


	2. Arm yourself, a storm is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non mi assumo responsabilità.  
> Sasuke, why are you like this?

Era il 13 agosto, di domenica, quando suo padre aveva acceso la televisione e si era sintonizzato sul telegiornale. Kakashi studiava all’estero, ma era tornato per qualche settimana nella casa di famiglia, perché suo padre si mostrava più malinconico ad ogni telefonata e, per quanto si sentisse soffocare, odiava l’idea di lasciarlo solo per tutta l’estate.  
La voce di Sakumo lo aveva chiamato, alterata dal panico, e per un attimo Kakashi aveva pensato che qualche malintenzionato fosse entrato in casa. Si era precipitato in soggiorno per trovarsi davanti suo padre con una mano sulla bocca e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Sullo schermo della televisione, le immagini di un giornalista circondato da forze di polizia e fumo, con i rottami quasi irriconoscibili di un’auto dietro di sé.   
Kakashi impiegò qualche secondo a registrare ciò che diceva la voce fuori campo: il procuratore generale Minato Namikaze era stato coinvolto in un attentato che aveva portato alla sua morte e a quella della moglie Kushina Uzumaki, in viaggio con lui.  
Kakashi si voltò inorridito verso suo padre.  
\- Nella macchina c’era anche Naruto? – domandò, mentre l’angoscia quasi gli impediva di muoversi.  
\- No, per fortuna no. Era a casa. – bisbigliò suo padre, ancora ipnotizzato dal televisore.  
E fu per la prima volta in tutti i suoi ventiquattro anni di età che Kakashi si ritrovò completamente incapace di pensare ad una strategia, con la lucida consapevolezza di non aver la più pallida idea di che cosa fare.  
Minato non si era mai tirato indietro davanti a nulla, mai, si era sempre messo in prima linea in qualsiasi caso, per quanto spinoso e controverso potesse essere. Kakashi da ragazzino lo aveva invidiato e ammirato da lontano, perché il suo lavoro lo portava a disertare spesso le feste e le celebrazioni in famiglia, facendo sì che la sua figura di padrino per Kakashi si riducesse ad un pacco regalo per posta per i compleanni o per Natale. Eppure, nonostante l’assenza, il ragazzo lo aveva sempre considerato un eroe, alla stregua di suo padre, e non aveva mai smesso di menzionarlo in tutti i temi che gli venivano assegnati a scuola. Conosceva a memoria tutti i picchi della sua carriera, tutti i casi che lo avevano fatto finire sul giornale.   
Era stato quando sua madre si era ammalata di tumore ed era morta e suo padre aveva cominciato a chiudersi in se stesso che Kakashi aveva sentito il bisogno irrefrenabile di una parvenza di normalità lontano dagli spettri del passato e per qualche mese, seppur con un senso di colpa dilaniante nei confronti di Sakumo, si era trasferito a casa di Minato e Kushina. Era stato Minato stesso ad insistere con suo padre, con la gentilezza estrema che lo caratterizzava, sostenendo che Kushina avesse bisogno di un aiuto durante la gravidanza e che Kakashi fosse l’unico a poter svolgere quel ruolo.  
Kushina non necessitava di alcun aiuto e il ragazzo lo sapeva perfettamente: era chiaro che Minato stesse solo cercando di tirarlo fuori per un po’ dalla casa impregnata di dolore in cui viveva con Sakumo, ed era stato allora che era diventato la persona più importante della sua vita.  
Aveva appena diciotto anni quando Naruto era nato e Minato aveva deciso di passare il testimone: se lui era stato il padrino di Kakashi, Kakashi lo sarebbe stato di quel frugoletto dagli occhi azzurri e la continua voglia di esternare le proprie emozioni. E a Kakashi si era sciolto il cuore.  
Qualche anno dopo, quasi per scherzo, Minato gli aveva confessato che, se fosse accaduto qualcosa a lui e a sua moglie, avrebbe voluto che la custodia del bambino fosse assegnata a lui. Kakashi aveva riso e il padrino si era fatto serio, lo aveva guardato negli occhi quasi come se avesse avuto dei sospetti inconfessabilo e gli aveva domandato: “Lo faresti davvero?”  
Naturalmente il ragazzo aveva risposto in maniera affermativa, perché per il piccolo Naruto avrebbe dato la vita, ma tanto a Minato e a Kushina non sarebbe mai successo nulla, sarebbero stati per sempre il suo punto di riferimento, la famiglia da cui non smetteva mai di aver voglia di tornare. A ventiquattro anni, però, con il giornalista che parlava dal vecchio televisore di Sakumo, le cicale che frinivano fuori, la tavola ancora da sparecchiare e il suono troppo familiare dei singhiozzi di suo padre, aveva capito che neppure gli eroi erano immortali. Anzi, erano i primi a non esserlo.

A volte Minato gli parlava. All’inizio Kakashi aveva pensato che fosse soltanto un meccanismo di coping per superare quello che era successo, ma la voce di Minato non se ne andava dalla sua testa.  
Guardava Naruto giocare con i suoi dinosauri di plastica, facendo sbranare tutti gli erbivori dal tirannosauro, e si domandava se fosse appropriato, se non fosse stato il caso di regalargli qualcosa che gli permettesse di creare situazioni più pacifiche. E allora Minato si insinuava nella sua testa e lo rassicurava.  
Nonostante non fosse mai stato granché a scendere a patti con i problemi, aveva deciso di provare la psicoterapia, per Naruto, per farlo crescere con qualcuno che non facesse completamente schifo.  
Aveva iniziato a disertare il terapeuta quando gli era stato chiaro che tutte le sue belle parole sulle allucinazioni uditive come risposta ad una serie di traumi non lo avrebbero portato da nessuna parte, e si era messo l’anima in pace. Se Minato voleva prendere parte alla crescita di suo figlio, era un suo diritto.  
E così aveva passato intere serate a dialogare con se stesso sui temi più disparati, dalle abitudini alimentari di Naruto all’inesistente vita sentimentale di Kakashi. Spesso Minato lo rimproverava per il modo in cui si trascurava, spendendo ogni momento libero per dedicarsi al bambino, ma la questione non aveva grande importanza se veniva sollevata da una voce nella sua testa. In più, non aveva senso parlare della poca cura che dedicava alle sue relazioni interpersonali se anche con Naruto era un completo fallimento. Forse era per quello che aveva deciso di dedicare la sua carriera all’insegnamento: magari, anche se con Naruto non ci stava riuscendo, sarebbe stato in grado di salvare qualcuno, proprio come Minato aveva fatto con lui.

La sua testa era affollata da pensieri controproducenti mentre, allo scoccare della terza ora, apriva la porta della classe di Naruto. La prima lezione era stata un discreto successo: i ragazzini del liceo Senju erano viziati e altezzosi, ma se non altro seguivano e, sconvolgentemente, partecipavano anche. Non si era però mai trovato ad essere l’insegnante di Naruto e la cosa lo preoccupava non poco. Non era abituato a trattarlo in maniera differente da quella propria delle mura domestiche e temeva che il ragazzo potesse reagire male, ma la preside aveva insistito, sostenendo che non si sarebbe trattato di un problema e che comunque non avrebbe avuto posto per lui in nessun’altra classe.  
Così Kakashi entrò nell’aula con la stessa aria di un condannato a morte, solo per intercettare subito lo sguardo di Sasuke Uchiha, seduto in seconda fila, nel banco vicino alla finestra. L’unico che al suo ingresso non era scattato educatamente in piedi. Persino Naruto si era alzato e gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata complice.  
L’ansia di Kakashi si dissolse per un istante.  
\- Buongiorno, ragazzi. Sono il professor Hatake e sarò il vostro nuovo insegnante di Lettere. Immagino che dispiaccia a tutti non poter continuare il programma con il professor Umino, ma purtroppo… -  
\- Possiamo passare alla parte in cui ci insegni qualcosa? –   
Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per sapere che a parlare era stato Sasuke, e fece appena in tempo a scorgere il lampo di rabbia negli occhi di Naruto. Forse si era sbagliato: era possibile che averlo in classe, con quei piccoli gesti carichi di affetto e supporto incondizionato, lo avrebbe salvato persino dai continui attacchi del giovane Uchiha.  
\- Non so come siate abituati con i miei colleghi, ma a me piacerebbe chiamarvi per nome. Ovviamente voi non potete farlo. – calcò le ultime parole nella speranza che raggiungessero anche Naruto.  
\- Wow. – fu il commento laconico di Sasuke, e Kakashi sorrise.  
\- Mi hanno detto che punti al massimo dei voti in ogni materia, Sasuke, ma ho paura che il giudizio di condotta ti sarà fatale, se parti così. – commentò in tono leggero, prima di aprire il libro testo e sedersi alla cattedra.   
Provava pena per quel ragazzo convinto di dover dimostrare tutto a tutti. Sapeva della sua situazione difficile e nutriva grande empatia per suo fratello, già un celebre avvocato nonostante non avesse ancora trent’anni, che si era trovato nel nido di vespe in cui Minato aveva lasciato lui, ma questo non gli avrebbe impedito di trattare Sasuke come tutti gli altri. Se gli adulti che avevano circondato Naruto negli ultimi anni avessero fatto lo stesso, forse le cose sarebbero state molto diverse, e Kakashi non aveva intenzione di lasciar correre come avevano fatto gli insegnanti del suo figlioccio nella vecchia scuola. Due orfani potevano essere una gran bella gatta da pelare, ma, come aveva detto Minato, lui era l’unico che potesse portare avanti quel compito.

Naruto seguì con gli occhi i movimenti della mano della sua compagna di banco, intenta a scarabocchiare qualcosa sul proprio diario. Era felice di avere vicino qualcuno: quando si era seduto, rigorosamente in ultima fila, il posto accanto al suo era vuoto e si era immaginato che lo sarebbe rimasto per tutto l’anno. Invece alla seconda ora l’insegnante di matematica aveva ripreso Sakura, così si chiamava la ragazza, dopo averla sorpresa a chiacchierare con la sua amica, e la aveva spedita in ultima fila, provocandole quasi una crisi di pianto perché, come lei stessa aveva raccontato a Naruto durante la pausa tra una lezione e l’altra, stare accanto a Sasuke era per qualche motivo di vitale importanza. Naruto aveva supposto che fosse così perché aveva intenzione di copiare da lui durante le verifiche, ma Sasuke non gli pareva proprio il tipo disposto a passare le sue risposte ai compagni in difficoltà, quindi era una teoria piuttosto inverosimile, che si era appunto rivelata errata appena Sakura aveva preso a tracciare le lettere del nome di Sasuke sulle pagine del diario ancora e ancora. Si era interrotta quando Kakashi era entrato, però, e Naruto aveva molto apprezzato. Kakashi era una persona fantastica e un professore incredibile, era contento che lo riuscisse a notare anche qualcuno che non lo conosceva. Non come quel cazzo di Sasuke, ad esempio.  
Eppure a Kakashi piacevano gli studenti che riuscivano a trarre il massimo dai suoi insegnamenti, quindi era probabile che Sasuke tirasse fuori le stesse prodezze che avevano irretito la professoressa di matematica e che trovasse il modo di farsi apprezzare anche da lui, nonostante quel carattere per cui Naruto lo avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni in faccia. Non davvero. Negli ultimi giorni aveva osservato Kakashi mentre preparava lezioni, buttava giù tracce di temi e stirava camicie; sapeva che quell’impiego per lui era una cosa tremendamente importante, e non sarebbe stato lui a rendergli la vita difficile.   
Si rigirò in mano il cagnolino di terracotta che aveva comprato il giorno prima e che avrebbe voluto lasciare vicino alla tazza di caffè del suo padrino quella mattina per augurargli buona fortuna, ma che alla fine si era tenuto in tasca perché si era svegliato tardi e perché si era vergognato da morire.  
Gli lanciò un mezzo sorriso, che Kakashi non colse perché era impegnato a ricopiare un testo alla lavagna. Andava bene così.

Sasuke alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
Conosceva già a memoria la poesia che il professore stava spiegando, e avrebbe anche potuto esporne le tre differenti interpretazioni senza battere ciglio. Un anno nel cesso, come aveva ipotizzato.   
Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e lo poggiò sul sottobanco. Grazie alle chiacchiere di Sakura il posto vicino a lui era vuoto, per cui poteva fare un po’ quello che gli pareva.  
Aprì la chat di Telegram con Orochimaru e non riuscì a nascondere un ghigno.  
“Sta andando bene il primo giorno?” gli chiedeva l’uomo.  
“Mi annoio e vorrei succhiartelo” digitò, lo sguardo sempre fisso sulla lavagna.  
“Segui la lezione.” fu la risposta, e Sasuke riuscì quasi a sentire la voce di Orochimaru che pronunciava quelle parole nel suo solito tono mezzo canzonatorio. Che se ne andasse a fanculo pure lui.   
“Non posso, non riesco a smettere di fissare il cazzo del nuovo prof”.  
Con un ghigno a metà tra il soddisfatto e l’irritato, Sasuke fece per infilare di nuovo il telefono in tasca, ma una mano bloccò la sua.   
\- Questo mi sa che dovrò tenerlo io fino al termine della lezione, poi decidiamo se lasciare le cose come stanno o far intervenire la preside, ok? –  
Sasuke guardò incredulo il volto sorridente del professor Hatake, che in tutta tranquillità gli sfilava il cellulare dalle dita e se ne tornava imperterrito alla cattedra.  
\- Già che ci sei, Sasuke, mi fai la parafrasi delle prime due strofe? – gli domandò pacifico.  
Che se ne andassero a fanculo tutti.  
Sasuke si alzò in piedi con fare strafottente e parafrasò l’intera poesia.  
Riusciva a sentire gli sguardi ammirati dei compagni, ma il professore lo fissava con la stessa indifferenza che gli aveva rivolto a lui per primo.  
\- Molto bene, puoi sederti. –   
Era guerra.


	3. Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non volevo niente di tutto questo, ma è successo.  
> Chiedo scusa ai personaggi che non sono Sasuke, per cui chiaramente non c'è stato spazio in questo capitolo.  
> E chiedo scusa a Sasuke per il trattamento che gli sto riservando.

La porta di casa si aprì con uno scatto, rivelando l’elegante interno dell’appartamento. Il pavimento era scivoloso per la cera appena passata e l’aria impregnata dall’odore di almeno sei detergenti diversi.  
\- È andato bene il primo giorno? – gli domandò Itachi, apparendogli davanti con un paio di guanti di gomma gialli, l’aspirapolvere in una mano e uno strofinaccio nell’altra.  
Aveva l’aria tipica di quando stava per iniziare un interrogatorio e onestamente Sasuke non aveva voglia. Era rimasto fuori casa fino a sera, senza andare davvero da nessuna parte, girovagando per il centro e fermandosi ogni tanto a leggere se trovava una panchina isolata.  
Orochimaru non aveva risposto al suo messaggio e la cosa lo irritava non poco: sarebbe dovuto cadere ai suoi piedi implorandogli di non guardare nessun altro, non ignorarlo per cercare di rimetterlo in riga. Anche perché così si rendeva soltanto più desiderabile, il bastardo.  
\- Bene. – rispose ad Itachi mentre si sfilava le scarpe.  
\- E ieri sera dove sei stato? –  
Il tono di Itachi era casuale, ma Sasuke riusciva a percepire l’ansia nascosta dietro le sue parole, gli occhi attenti e la mano troppo stretta attorno al manico dell’aspirapolvere.  
Abbozzò un accenno di sorriso. – Ho dormito a casa di Kiba e io gli ho praticamente fatto tutti i compiti delle vacanze. Ti giuro, non capisco come possa essere arrivato fino in quarta, non è in grado di tradurre neanche una versione di Cesare. –  
Itachi allentò la presa sull’elettrodomestico e Sasuke poté notare tutti i muscoli del suo viso che pian piano si distendevano. – Cerca di mantenere un po’ di umiltà, però. – Rise.  
Sasuke scosse il capo e si avviò mestamente verso la sua camera.  
Chissà come sarebbe stata la vita se lui e Itachi fossero rimasti quelli di una volta. Ogni tanto, disteso nel letto, ascoltava canzoni malinconiche selezionate con cura per l’occasione e riviveva i ricordi di quando i suoi genitori erano ancora vivi, la complicità con Itachi era l’unico elemento davvero stabile della sua esistenza e sentiva di avere qualcuno a raccontare tutti i suoi segreti.  
E poi Itachi aveva smesso di essere suo fratello ed era diventato un surrogato di padre capace di preoccuparsi solo dei suoi voti, del fatto che mangiasse abbastanza verdura e che non prendesse freddo. Sapeva benissimo che nessuno avrebbe mai tenuto a lui quanto Itachi, ma era come se suo fratello, il suo migliore amico, avesse deciso di scacciarlo via e di vivere una vita parallela in cui per lui non c’era più posto. Avrebbe voluto che gli raccontasse della collega carina a cui non chiedeva di uscire per rimanere professionale, che gli facesse leggere gli appunti dei casi difficili e gli domandasse un consiglio anche se non ne aveva davvero bisogno, come faceva quando studiava Legge all’università. Avrebbe voluto ordinare con lui del cibo spazzatura e stare svegli fino all’alba per giocare ai videogiochi, a cui Itachi lo avrebbe lasciato vincere per poi complimentarsi per le sue strategie. Avrebbe voluto potergli chiedere di guardare un film insieme quando si svegliava in piena notte in preda agli incubi.   
Si stese sul letto e tirò fuori il cellulare. Ancora nessun messaggio da Orochimaru.   
Non che fosse importante, tanto non era il primo della lista neanche per lui. Come poteva esserlo, del resto? Era solo un ragazzino di neanche diciotto anni, mentre Orochimaru era un uomo in carriera che poteva avere tutto ciò che voleva e che sceglieva di volere lui soltanto per divertirsi ed evadere un po’ dalla realtà. A lui, invece, una realtà sembrava di non averla.  
Per qualche motivo si ritrovò a rimuginare sullo stupido nuovo compagno di classe, Naruto. Aveva sentito Sakura e Ino parlare di lui durante l’intervallo, e a quanto pareva il professor Hatake era il suo tutore legale. Chissà se lui ci ordinava cibo spazzatura, ci giocava ai videogiochi e ci condivideva i segreti. Certo, non era esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto farci lui, ma per un breve istante ebbe un flash di loro tre che mangiavano una pizza guardando un film horror su Neflix, Naruto impressionato dai colpi di scena, mentre lui e il professor Hatake si scambiavano teorie sul finale. Patetico. Eppure una volta era davvero il tipo di persona che avrebbe fatto cose del genere. Quando viveva spensierato la sua infanzia senza sapere che suo padre lavorava per la criminalità organizzata, ad esempio. Quando Itachi non aveva ancora deciso di diventare un bersaglio pubblico denunciando la propria famiglia e quando la normalità non era festeggiare i compleanni con la scorta appostata fuori di casa.  
La porta della sua stanza si spalancò, andando quasi a sbattere contro il muro – anche se Itachi non avrebbe mai permesso che la parete si danneggiasse. Se per caso gli fosse accaduta una cosa del genere avrebbe passato sei ore ad espiare i suoi peccati e passare stucco.  
\- Dov’eri ieri sera? – disse suo fratello in tono piatto, come faceva quando era veramente arrabbiato ma non voleva caricare di tensione la situazione.  
\- Te l’ho detto. –   
Non sarebbe durato cinque minuti contro Itachi, ma gli piaceva sempre provarci, di tanto in tanto, solo per poi potersi autocompatire.  
\- Pensavo non fossi così sciocco da raccontarmi una bugia su una persona di cui conosco i genitori e con cui ho contatti telefonici. –  
Ecco, doveva sempre comportarsi così. Non poteva urlargli contro come uno stronzo normale, dirgli che era preoccupato e incazzato per essersi fatto prendere per il culo, no, doveva giocare al gatto con il topo, era più forte di lui.  
\- Scusa, lo sai che non sono intelligente come te. – rispose tranquillo, anche se dentro di sé stava per esplodere.  
Itachi sospirò e si portò una mano alla fronte.  
\- Poi non capisco perché tu mi chieda le cose se puoi affidarti ai tuoi servizi di intelligence. –  
\- Non ho cercato di indagare, mi ha telefonato la madre di Kiba per parlare del collegio docenti. –   
Un punto per lui: suo fratello fissava il pavimento con aria mortificata, come se il fatto che Sasuke dubitasse di lui fosse insopportabile, dopo tutto quello che era successo. Tanto valeva giocarsi il tutto per tutto.  
\- Comunque non mi stavo dando agli affari di mafia, tranquillo. –  
Era come se lo sguardo di Itachi si fosse conficcato nelle tavole del parquet e non fosse più in grado di rialzarsi.  
Colpo finale.  
\- Ero a scopare con un tipo, niente di che. –  
Riuscì ad identificare senza problemi tutte le emozioni che passavano sul volto di Itachi, come se potesse leggergli la mente: il suo fratellino aveva rapporti sessuali con qualcuno, oddio. Era il caso di fargli il discorso sulle api e i fiori? Aveva usato le giuste protezioni? Aveva parlato di un partner maschile, quindi qual era il suo orientamento sessuale? Subiva discriminazioni per questo? A quale delle sue spie onnipresenti avrebbe potuto chiedere informazioni in merito? Avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa di incoraggiante o sgridarlo? Era così palese che stesse riflettendo su come essere un bravo adulto responsabile che a Sasuke veniva quasi voglia di ridergli in faccia.  
Chissà se Itachi aveva mai scopato. Probabilmente no, doveva aver scoperto una tecnica per reprimere i suoi istinti sessuali e potersi concentrare solo sul lavoro e sulle faccende domestiche.  
Lo vide aprire la bocca, richiuderla, accennare un passo nella sua direzione e bloccarsi, poi prendere fiato.  
\- Se hai bisogno di parlare a me fa piacere. – disse piano.  
Certo, come no.   
\- Perché, tu con me lo fai? – sbottò furioso.  
Era chiaro che Itachi avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che affrontare quella conversazione, e se non altro questo alleviava un minimo le sue sofferenze.  
\- Se vuoi sapere qualcosa basta chiedere. – mormorò suo fratello con voce addolorata.   
\- Orochimaru. – disse solo Sasuke, alzando lo sguardo su di lui e sollevando un sopracciglio.   
Lo aveva fatto, si era completamente fottuto con le sue stesse mani. Ne era quasi fiero, eppure Itachi non stava avendo le reazioni che aveva immaginato. Non c’era rabbia nei suoi occhi, solo una sorta di angoscia che lentamente si stendeva a macchia d’olio.  
\- Come lo sai? Che cosa sai? –  
Erano domande piuttosto specifiche e piuttosto distanti dal discorso che Sasuke si era immaginato.   
A quanto pareva era incappato in qualcosa di spinoso, in uno dei giochetti del cazzo di suo fratello, quindi, se voleva avere una minima chance contro di lui, doveva controllarsi. Qual era il segreto? Orochimaru gestiva qualche affare illecito e Itachi stava cercando di fare fuori anche lui? Inspiegabilmente la cosa lo infastidiva oltre ogni limite, ma era necessario che rimanesse lucido.  
\- Roba vaga. – rispose. Non sarebbe stato sufficiente, ma poteva comunque spingere Itachi a parlare, se non sputtanava tutto.  
\- Chi te lo ha detto? – Suo fratello sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
\- Orochimaru. –  
Poteva essere una buona strategia, anche se probabilmente agli occhi di Itachi il fatto che un suo collega gli raccontasse affari privati non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.  
\- Te lo ha detto Orochimaru. –   
Itachi sembrava molto meno sorpreso di quanto sarebbe dovuto essere e Sasuke si sentì alle strette.  
\- Ok. – mormorò il maggiore, sedendosi sul letto vicino a lui. Sorrise mesto.  
\- È tutto finito da tempo. – iniziò guardando dritto davanti a sé, come se si vergognasse. Sasuke non capiva più nulla. – Non so cosa pensi di Orochimaru, non ho mai creduto che valesse la pena di parlarne, considerato che vi siete visti poche volte, ma suppongo che ogni tanto possa sembrare un po’ inquietante. Abbiamo avuto i nostri dissapori, ma è un elemento di valore dello studio ed è davvero bravo nel suo lavoro. –  
\- Non sono un bambino, puoi dirmi le cose come stanno. – replicò Sasuke, uno strano senso di nervosismo che si diffondeva per tutto il suo corpo.  
Itachi sorrise di nuovo. – Hai ragione, scusa. Mi fa davvero piacere che tu voglia sapere queste cose, sai? Se posso aiutarti in qualche modo sono solo contento, spero che tu lo tenga sempre a mente. –  
Era tutto estremamente commovente, ma Sasuke non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, e odiava sentirsi stupido.  
\- Sì, ok, quindi? –  
\- Beh, io durante l’adolescenza ho realizzato di essere bisessuale. Non è mai stato un problema per me, quindi spero che tu non abbia pensato che mi sarei arrabbiato. – disse suo fratello in tono gentile.  
Se Sasuke non fosse stato sicuro di non aver assunto droghe – non fumava nemmeno una canna da giorni, avrebbe dato per scontato di essere sotto l’effetto di qualcosa. Neanche nei suoi sogni avrebbe mai potuto dipingere un’immagine più insensata di Itachi.   
\- Non voglio spingerti a dirmi nulla, non ti preoccupare. Sono argomenti che bisogna affrontare quando si è pronti. –  
Sasuke continuò a tacere.  
\- Ho frequentato una donna per qualche mese, di recente. Non te l’ho mai presentata e ho sbagliato. Forse ti sarebbe piaciuta. –  
Gli avrebbe tirato un pugno in faccia. Quel bastardo aveva passato cinque anni a trattarlo come una strana presenza che per qualche motivo viveva nella sua stessa casa e credeva davvero di poter recuperare un rapporto inesistente con le sue storie sentimentali in un momento scelto completamente a caso?  
\- Non ti ho mai chiesto di dirmi niente di tutto questo. – sibilò a denti stretti.  
\- Hai ragione, ho divagato io. –   
Continuava a trattarlo come un bambino capriccioso e pretendeva di ottenere rispetto?   
\- Insomma, la storia con Orochimaru è finita da tanto. Non so in quale contesto si sia sentito in dovere di raccontarti una cosa simile, ma immagino che tu non voglia che lo domandi a lui o ai miei servizi di intelligence. –  
Da qualche parte in qualche universo lontano dal suo cervello, Itachi stava ridendo candidamente, convinto di aver gettato le basi per costruire un nuovo rapporto con lui, ma Sasuke non riusciva quasi ad accorgersene. Riusciva solo a rivivere in maniera ossessiva tutti i ricordi che aveva tentato di sotterrare per una vita: suo padre che stappava lo spumante per festeggiare la promozione a pieni voti di Itachi al liceo e si limitava a sorridergli distratto quando lui gli presentava le sue verifiche prive di correzioni, sua madre che lo abbracciava e gli diceva: “Un giorno diventerai proprio come il tuo fratellone!”, la maestra di storia che a fine interrogazione commentava: “Sei proprio il fratello di Itachi, eh?”  
Ecco cos’era stato per tutta la vita: il fratello di Itachi. Del genio, del ragazzo prodigio, del giovane che si era sacrificato per la Giustizia, del coraggioso ventenne che aveva sfidato il mondo della criminalità organizzata per la salvezza del suo Paese.  
Ogni volta che faceva un passo falso leggeva negli occhi di chi lo circondava: “Itachi non si sarebbe mai comportato così”, e quegli sguardi gli penetravano la mente come spine.  
Non era mai stato qualcuno, non era mai stato Sasuke, ed era ridicolo che il pensiero di Orochimaru che se lo faceva succhiare immaginando che al posto suo ci fosse Itachi gli venisse così naturale, come se fosse l’unica spiegazione naturale al fatto che qualcuno si fosse interessato a lui.  
Ricacciò indietro le lacrime che gli solleticavano le ciglia e prese un lungo respiro. Si sentiva libero, ora che aveva finalmente accettato la propria condanna. Non aveva più nemmeno l’unica persona che credeva gli fosse rimasta e andava bene così.   
Sorrise a suo fratello e si alzò dal letto.   
\- Sono contento che ne abbiamo parlato, grazie. È un problema se vado a fare un giro? Prometto che non torno tardi. –   
Il volto di Itachi riassunse l’espressione preoccupata di sempre, poi si distese di nuovo.  
\- Certo che puoi. Stai attento. Ceni fuori? –  
\- Ceno fuori. –

L’aria era particolarmente fredda per essere settembre e Sasuke non aveva una giacca. Non se ne rendeva quasi conto perché la sua mente era affollata da ricordi tiepidi: sua madre che avvolgeva lui e Itachi in una coperta, suo padre che accendeva il fuoco nel camino della casa in montagna mentre Sasuke guardava estasiato le fiamme, la felpa che a dieci anni aveva rubato a suo fratello e con cui aveva dormito finché la donna delle pulizie non aveva decretato che dovesse essere lavata. Orochimaru che durante la notte allungava un braccio e gli cingeva la vita.  
Sferrò un pugno al muro di una casa ricoperta di graffiti e poi si osservò le nocche graffiate con grande sorpresa. Il dolore non lo aveva neppure sfiorato, quindi tirò un altro colpo e poi un altro ancora. Fissò il sangue che gli colorava la mano pallida e ridacchiò.   
Un nuovo pugno, un secondo, un terzo, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance e i polmoni gli scoppiavano per le urla represse.  
\- Si può sapere cosa diamine stai facendo? –


	4. Please, put me to bed and turn down the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuro che prima o poi scriverò un capitolo non incentrato solo su Sasuke, ma questo giorno non è oggi.

Sasuke si voltò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati come un cerbiatto davanti ai fanali di un’automobile.  
Aveva la mano ricoperta di sangue, la faccia umida e il professor Hatake lo fissava con due cartoni della pizza tra le braccia.  
La sua mente provò a correre avanti e indietro alla ricerca di una spiegazione che sembrasse credibile, ma l’evidenza gli rendeva il compito impossibile. Indietreggiò di un paio di passi, cercando riparo contro il muro che aveva accolto i suoi pugni.  
\- Di’ un po’, ti piace la pizza? – domandò il professore con un’espressione serissima.  
\- Sì? – rispose Sasuke incerto.  
\- Ottimo, perché non ho avuto tempo di cucinare e quando Naruto prova a preparare qualcosa bisogna chiamare i Vigili del Fuoco. Andiamo? –  
Senza attendere le sue parole riprese a camminare con passo flemmatico e Sasuke, dopo un momento di estrema confusione, gli si gettò dietro quasi di corsa.

La pizza era incredibilmente fredda e gommosa, e il ragazzo fece del suo meglio per non storcere il naso. Il professor Hatake si era sacrificato offrendogli metà della sua, mentre Naruto si era gettato sulla preda come una bestia feroce, impiastricciandosi la bocca di pomodoro.  
Sasuke era rimasto davvero sorpreso dal fatto che il compagno di scuola non avesse avuto nulla da ridire sulla sua presenza. Aveva spalancato la porta per accogliere con entusiasmo la cena, lo aveva fissato confuso per un istante e infine aveva accettato con serenità la scusa del professor Hatake sul suo essere rimasto chiuso fuori casa senza chiavi e sul disperato bisogno che aveva di un posto dove passare la notte. E l’idea non era minimamente partita da Sasuke: l’insegnante non gli aveva chiesto nulla, lo aveva soltanto aiutato a sciacquarsi la mano sotto il getto di una fontana, senza domandare spiegazioni o commentare, poi aveva ripreso a camminare come se niente fosse. Lo aveva spinto in casa con gentilezza e aveva preso ad apparecchiare la tavola, lasciando lui e Naruto a fissarsi imbarazzati.  
Evidentemente la straziante storia delle sue chiavi aveva toccato nel profondo il ragazzo biondo, perché gli aveva confessato che anche a lui capitava molto spesso di rimanere chiuso fuori, poi aveva iniziato a comportarsi come se le discussioni di quella mattina non fossero mai esistite. Lo aveva avvertito del fatto che non gli avrebbe ceduto neanche una fetta della sua pizza e si era riempito di aranciata il bicchiere decorato con il muso sorridente di una rana, per cui aveva una chiara ossessione.  
Gli aveva domandato cosa avesse fatto alla mano e Sasuke, reprimendo la consapevolezza di dover sostenere qualche presa in giro, gli aveva risposto di essere caduto dal motorino, che nemmeno guidava.  
\- Devi aver preso proprio una bella botta. – aveva biascicato Naruto alle prese con un boccone troppo grosso, ma il suo sguardo era comprensivo, e per un attimo Sasuke aveva avuto la sensazione che non fosse così stupido come sembrava e che non avesse creduto né a quella storia né a quella delle chiavi.  
Aveva scrutato sia lui che il professor Hatake, che nel frattempo gli aveva dato il permesso di chiamarlo Kakashi – “ma non a scuola”, e si era chiesto come fosse possibile che quei due sconosciuti fossero stati in grado di dargli silenziosamente più supporto morale di quanto non ne avesse ricevuto da Itachi negli ultimi cinque anni.

\- Sasuke dorme nel tuo letto. – decretò Kakashi.  
Naruto sbuffò, poi sparì nello sgabuzzino e riemerse con una scatola impolverata contenente un materassino da mare. – Ok, ma questo lo gonfi tu. –  
Sasuke si lasciò quasi scappare un sorriso: quello tra Naruto e Kakashi era il rapporto che aveva sempre sognato di avere con suo fratello. La venerazione del ragazzo nei confronti del tutore era palese, tranne probabilmente proprio per quest’ultimo, che sembrava usare modi scostanti per trattenersi dal trattare Naruto come un ninnolo in una cristalleria. E a discapito di tutto gli riusciva proprio bene, perché si vedeva che il ragazzo lo considerava una persona a cui appoggiarsi, anche se forse lui non riusciva a realizzarlo.  
E così finirono in tre a darsi il cambio nel gonfiare un materassino, con Naruto mortificato perché “forse aveva prestato la pompa a qualcuno e si era scordato di chiederla indietro”, in un’intimità familiare che riempiva il cuore di Sasuke con un calore bruciante.  
\- Grazie. – sussurrò a Kakashi prima di sistemarsi sul letto di Naruto, gli occhi bassi e le mani cacciate nelle tasche dei jeans. Il professore non disse nulla e si limitò a sorridergli, quella strana smorfia che sembrava immensamente falsa e allo stesso tempo brutalmente sincera.  
Doveva esserci stata un bel po’ di merda anche nella sua, di vita, Sasuke poteva leggerlo senza difficoltà. Si sentì quasi in colpa per le fantasie erotiche di quella mattina, poi sbirciò i pantaloni della tuta che fasciavano le cosce dell’uomo e si rassegnò alla natura umana. Poteva essere una brava persona anche con quelle gambe e quei pettorali, in fin dei conti.  
\- Se vuoi venire muoviti, che io ho sonno. – trillò Naruto dall’altra stanza, e Sasuke si affrettò a seguirlo, perché anche se non sembrava era stato educato bene e non avrebbe mai osato dare fastidio ad un ospite.  
\- Buonanotte. – borbottò a Kakashi.  
\- Buonanotte, Sasuke. Domani a scuola cerca di non farmi disperare. –  
Entrò nella camera disordinata per trovarsi davanti ad un letto coperto da una trapunta con i rospi, su cui Naruto aveva poggiato con nonchalance un pigiama azzurro con il disegno di una rana chiaramente eseguito con un pennarello. – Te lo presto, visto che non hai un cambio. - 

Un colpetto sulla fronte lo svegliò di soprassalto. Su di lui torreggiava Naruto con le labbra contratte in una smorfia e gli occhi assonnati.  
\- Mi fa piacere che tu trovi il mio letto così comodo, ma qualcuno ti sta chiamando da tipo un’ora e il tuo telefono che vibra sul pavimento fa un casino pazzesco se ci stai dormendo sopra. –  
Sasuke si tirò su di colpo. Il suo cellulare, appoggiato per terra, mandava un bagliore fastidioso e il display mostrava una chiamata in arrivo, non di Itachi ma di Orochimaru.  
Certo, prima di mandarsi a fanculo la mano, che gli pulsava come se tutto il sangue del suo corpo vi si fosse concentrato dentro, aveva anche minato il rapporto lavorativo – e con ogni probabilità non solo – tra suo fratello e il suo collega.  
Rimase a fissare l’icona del telefono che squillava senza la minima intenzione di fare qualsiasi cosa, finché Naruto con uno sbuffo non sollevò l’apparecchio e premette il tasto di risposta con enfasi.  
\- Ma sei coglione? – esclamò Sasuke agitando un braccio nel vano tentativo di strappargli il cellulare di mano.  
\- Pronto, buonasera, lo sa che è piena notte? –   
Sasuke si spiaccicò la mano ferita sulla faccia e poi sussultò per il dolore.  
\- Sono un amico di Sasuke, lei chi è? –  
Un amico. Era un suo amico?  
\- Io glielo passo, però poi non chiami più, che sto cercando di dormire. –  
Vide con orrore il telefono che gli arrivava davanti alla faccia e lo prese come avrebbe fatto con una bomba in procinto di esplodere.  
\- Pronto. – disse con la voce più distaccata che riuscì a produrre, spiando con la coda dell’occhio Naruto, che si stava stendendo di nuovo sul groviglio di coperte stese sul materassino.  
\- Sasuke, dio mio, dove sei? –  
Non aveva mai sentito Orochimaru preoccupato. Itachi doveva proprio averlo terrorizzato.  
Represse un sorriso. – A casa di un amico. –   
\- Stai bene? –  
Un’ondata di nausea lo assalì per l’ennesima volta quel giorno. Già l’immagine di Orochimaru che toccava il corpo di suo fratello era una presenza costante nella sua mente, non aveva bisogno anche di quel tono falsamente desolato che celava soltanto il desiderio di compiacere Itachi.  
\- Ti ha chiamato Itachi? – Le parole gli uscirono cariche di rabbia.  
\- Certo che mi ha chiamato Itachi, era convinto che ti fosse successo qualcosa. –  
\- Che idiota. –  
Stava arrivando il momento in cui Orochimaru gli avrebbe detto che lo aveva messo nei casini, che era solo un moccioso del cazzo e che non era giusto che lui sprecasse le sue ore di sonno per cercare di rintracciarlo in modo da farsi perdonare da suo fratello.  
\- Era davvero in ansia, ha contattato i genitori di tutti i tuoi compagni. Non puoi più fare così, Sasuke. –  
Fanculo. Sarebbe potuto accadergli qualcosa davvero, avrebbe potuto cercare di ammazzarsi, invece di sfasciarsi solo una mano, e il problema sarebbe comunque stato il povero angosciato Itachi.  
\- Ha detto che avevate litigato, mi ha raccontato che aveva deciso di aprirsi con te ma che forse ha solo complicato le cose. – continuò Orochimaru.  
Perché suo fratello gli parlava così? Non aveva detto che si erano lasciati da tanto? Che avevano avuto i loro dissapori?   
Poi, una rivelazione. – Ti ha detto che abbiamo litigato? –  
Dall’altro capo del telefono l’uomo rispose affermativamente.  
\- E perché lo ha detto proprio a te? –   
\- Perché quando mi ha scritto che non sapeva se domani sarebbe venuto a lavoro perché aveva avuto dei problemi con te l’ho chiamato. –   
Sasuke per poco non lasciò cadere il cellulare sul letto.  
\- Ah. – fece solo.  
\- Potevamo risolvere la situazione, Sasuke. So che quello che stai passando è difficile e so che Itachi tende ad affrontare tutto con razionalità eccessiva, ma sta davvero cercando di fare del suo meglio. –  
Un passo avanti e cento indietro. – Ovviamente. – mugugnò.  
\- Perché non sei venuto da me, Sasuke? –  
Avvertì una fitta da qualche parte dentro il petto e richiamò alla mente l’immagine di Orochimaru e Itachi a letto insieme per scacciarla.  
\- Perché avrei dovuto farlo? –  
\- Non mi piace non sapere dove sei. –  
La fitta divenne insopportabile. Era stato genuinamente felice del fatto che Kakashi lo avesse trascinato a casa sua, di quella pizza fredda, di Naruto che aveva dormito per terra per lui, ma non riusciva a non pensare al fatto che sarebbe potuto essere tra le braccia di Orochimaru. Se lui non fosse stato innamorato di Itachi.  
\- Lo sai, invece, sono a casa di un mio compagno di scuola. –   
\- Domani posso vederti? –  
Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo.  
\- Non lo so, ho una roba di fisica fino a tardi e poi Itachi mi metterà agli arresti domiciliari, probabilmente. –  
\- Senti, parliamoci chiaro. Non so perché tuo fratello abbia deciso di raccontarti la sua vita privata proprio oggi, ma voglio parlarti. –  
Sentiva le pulsazioni che gli rimbombavano nella testa.  
\- Quindi te l’ha detto. –  
\- Mi ritengo insultato dal fatto che tu mi consideri così stupido. Non ho bisogno che Itachi mi dica perché sei scappato di casa dopo che ti ha dipinto il quadretto dei suoi trascorsi amorosi. –  
Voleva dirgli tutto, voleva urlargli contro che era penoso ad essersi scopato ripetutamente il fratellino dell’uomo che non riusciva a dimenticare, che non sapeva come facesse a guardare Itachi ogni giorno a lavoro, ma Naruto se ne stava sdraiato sul pavimento con le braccia dietro la testa e di tanto in tanto gli lanciava occhiate esasperate.  
Fanculo. Fanculo ad Itachi che probabilmente lo credeva annegato in un fiume, fanculo a Kakashi che si era sentito in dovere di salvarlo come un agnellino abbandonato dalla mamma, fanculo a Naruto che aveva deciso che sarebbero stati amici per l’eternità dopo aver mangiato insieme una pizza, fanculo ad Orochimaru che lo immaginava in lacrime dopo aver scoperto di non essere stato l’unica scopata della sua vita.  
\- Non so se riesco a venire da te, ti faccio sapere. – sibilò, nella speranza che il suo odio penetrasse il cellulare e uscisse dall’altra parte.  
\- Va bene, piccolo mio. Dormi bene. –  
Fanculo.


	5. This too shall pass

Naruto fissò la pagina del libro di letteratura senza vedere davvero le parole che c’erano scritte sopra. Accanto a lui, Sakura prendeva appunti con una frenesia quasi spaventosa e il volto concentrato di chi, a differenza sua, stava effettivamente capendo quello che Kakashi spiegava.  
Aveva sonno, dopo la telefonata notturna non era riuscito a riaddormentarsi e aveva continuato a pensare all’espressione arrabbiata e frustrata di Sasuke.  
\- Ehi. – bisbigliò a Sakura, sperando che Kakashi non notasse nessuno dei due. Lei si voltò infastidita e lo scrutò con aria interrogativa.  
\- Cos’è successo a Sasuke? – le chiese.  
Il viso della ragazza si illuminò e la penna che teneva in mano fu prontamente abbandonata in favore dei pettegolezzi sul suo amato. – Cosa gli è successo _quando?_ – replicò, come se la storia di Sasuke fosse impressa nella sua mente minuto per minuto. Era probabile che fosse così.   
\- In generale. Non ha una casa? Non vive con i suoi genitori? –  
Sakura si rabbuiò. – I suoi genitori sono morti. –  
Fu come se un fulmine avesse colpito Naruto. I modi scontrosi di Sasuke finalmente acquistavano senso, così come la sua mano ferita e i suoi occhi sempre carichi di rabbia.  
\- E non ha qualcuno? – domandò con uno strano senso di preoccupazione che gli strisciava nelle viscere.  
\- Vive con suo fratello maggiore, Itachi, ma non credo vadano molto d’accordo. –  
Itachi. Naruto lo aveva sentito pronunciare quel nome con disprezzo misto a tristezza.   
\- Sai, i genitori di Sasuke non erano... delle brave persone. Cioè, la madre non so che ruolo avesse, ma il padre aveva degli affari loschi che coinvolgevano anche altri parenti. Ovviamente Sasuke non ne sapeva niente e per un po’ nemmeno Itachi. Poi a quanto pare l’ha scoperto e, rischiando la vita, li ha denunciati e sono stati arrestati. Prima che il loro processo potesse portare a qualche conclusione, in carcere qualcuno li ha uccisi. Non è ancora chiaro chi, si pensa il membro di qualche banda rivale, ma so che le indagini stanno andando a rilento da anni. Io penso che Itachi abbia fatto la cosa giusta, però Sasuke lo incolpa per la morte dei suoi. –  
Naruto la fissava a bocca aperta e la ragazza ridacchiò. – Ho letto tutti gli articoli che ho trovato in rete. – ammise arrossendo, ma a Naruto non importava. La sua mente aveva preso ad immaginare come sarebbe stata la vita se avesse odiato Kakashi ritenendolo colpevole dell’omicidio di sua madre e suo padre, se non si fosse potuto fidare di lui al punto di dover chiedere asilo a due sconosciuti. Seduto a braccia conserte con l’aria leggermente meno combattiva del giorno precedente, Sasuke fissava la lavagna con sguardo assorto, e Naruto si ritrovò a sperare con tutto se stesso che tornasse da loro per un’altra pizza. O un hamburger o qualsiasi altro cibo. C’erano cose sul vuoto lasciatogli dentro dalla scomparsa di Kushina e Minato che a Kakashi non avrebbe mai potuto dire, e per la prima volta in vita sua sentiva che qualcuno avrebbe potuto capirlo.  
La sua emozione fu bruscamente distrutta da Sakura, che gli sferrò una potente gomitata sulle costole. – Non gli dirai mica che ti ho raccontato queste cose, vero? –   
Naruto non fece in tempo a scuotere la testa che la ragazza emise un risolino fastidioso. – Non ha senso che io mi preoccupi, tanto Sasuke con te non ci parla. –  
In quell’istante Kakashi smise di spiegare e si voltò verso di loro con la velocità di un falco che ha identificato la preda e Sakura si irrigidì, tornando a fissare il quaderno con un sorriso teso stampato sulla faccia.  
Appena Kakashi tornò alla lezione, Naruto si allungò verso di lei. – Se lo dici tu. Stanotte però Sasuke ha dormito a casa mia. –

Sasuke era schizzato fuori da scuola non appena la campanella aveva iniziato a suonare. Era riuscito ad evitare Sakura e Ino e, un po’ a malincuore, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, a schivare appena in tempo le attenzioni di Naruto, che aveva tutta l’aria di volergli chiedere qualcosa.  
Erano appena le due di pomeriggio e Itachi non sarebbe arrivato a casa prima di altre quattro o cinque ore, ma era fondamentale evitare qualsiasi contrattempo e farsi trovare in camera a studiare o a dormire. Non aveva paura di suo fratello, voleva solo evitare ogni possibile discussione, non voleva più dover parlare di Orochimaru, di orientamenti sessuali, di atti di autolesionismo – in caso Itachi avesse notato la sua mano, cosa estremamente probabile, traumi infantili o qualunque fosse l’argomento del giorno.  
Girò le chiavi, che non gli era mai capitato di dimenticare in vita sua, nella toppa, con così tanto entusiasmo da non rendersi conto che la serratura non aveva fatto i quattro scatti e si era immediatamente sbloccata. Si fiondò in casa, come se Itachi lo stesse pedinando, e rimase bloccato davanti alla porta della cucina.   
Suo fratello, in pigiama e con i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle, sedeva al tavolo con aria mesta, la mano destra avvinghiata ad un bicchiere vuoto. Davanti a lui, Orochimaru, con addosso un camicia nera leggermente aperta sul petto – illegale, secondo Sasuke, era intento a stappare quella che sembrava la seconda bottiglia di scotch.  
Sasuke restò immobile in ingresso. Era chiaro che i due non avessero sentito la porta aprirsi e che non si fossero accorti della sua presenza, ma non aveva idea di quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare: irrompere in cucina e fare un casino o scappare di nuovo? No, non sarebbe servito a nulla. Non poteva rifugiarsi a casa di Kakashi e Naruto per sempre e, fatta eccezione per loro, non aveva altro posto dove andare. E, soprattutto, nessun posto lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro da quel cane da caccia che era suo fratello.   
Si sentì assalire da un’ondata di panico che gli impedì di proseguire con i ragionamenti razionali. Perché Itachi non era a lavoro? Perché Orochimaru era lì? Che diavolo di rapporto avevano quei due?  
Non ricordava di aver mai visto suo fratello in pigiama dopo le otto di mattina, nemmeno nei giorni festivi quando erano piccoli. Era possibile che Orochimaru avesse dormito lì e quella notte avesse completamente finto quella telefonata drammatica perché Itachi era sdraiato accanto a lui? Era quello che Itachi faceva quando Sasuke era fuori casa?  
No, suo fratello non sarebbe stato così stupido da farsi beccare sapendo che c’era la possibilità che lui tornasse appena finite le lezioni. O forse si aspettava di non rivederlo più?  
“Domani ho una roba di fisica fino a tardi”, aveva detto ad Orochimaru la notte precedente. Che lui ci avesse creduto e lo avesse riferito a Itachi?  
In ogni caso, avrebbe dovuto decidere una mossa nell’immediato, non poteva rischiare che lo vedessero pietrificato in mezzo all’ingresso.  
\- Pensavo davvero di avere la soluzione in mano, questa volta. – stava dicendo Itachi con gli occhi rivolti al pavimento. – Eravamo vicini ad accusare il sospetto giusto, non doveva andare così. –   
Orochimaru lo fissò con fare stranamente benevolo. – Non è detto che trovare l’assassino di Fugaku e Mikoto aiuti davvero Sasuke. Ti ho detto tante volte che la terapia proposta dagli assistenti sociali non gli sarebbe bastata, avreste bisogno di essere seguiti entrambi. Deve ancora accettare quello che è successo, non puoi pretendere che lo superi senza nemmeno farlo. –  
I pugni di Sasuke erano ormai diventati un’entità che viveva di vita propria e le unghie conficcate nei palmi gli stavano scavando solchi profondi. La mano gli faceva più male che mai, sentiva le ferite sulle nocche riaprirsi sotto i cerotti che Kakashi gli aveva applicato.  
\- Non so come fare, Rochi. Credevo di essere in grado di prendermi cura di lui, ma sto fallendo su tutti i fronti. –  
Rochi.  
Sasuke avrebbe voluto urlare, girarsi e spaccare il quadro dietro di sé, rovesciare il tavolino vicino alla porta, colpire suo fratello con tutta la sua forza.  
Si ricordava ancora la prima notte a casa di Orochimaru, quando aveva avuto il permesso di usare il nomignolo che suo fratello aveva appena utilizzato, lusingato perché l’uomo gli aveva fatto capire chiaramente che era una cosa riservata alle poche persone a cui teneva davvero. Itachi però ci era stato insieme. E la loro relazione non si era limitata a qualche incontro segreto in camera da letto, perché avrebbe dovuto? Avevano pranzato insieme esausti dopo una mattinata di lavoro, si erano baciati nel bagno dell’ufficio – o magari era qualcosa di talmente serio da spingerli a fare coming out con tutti gli altri dipendenti. La notte si erano stretti e Itachi aveva abbandonato la testa sulla spalla di Orochimaru per farsi consolare con qualche parola di conforto sul fatto che era un tesoro a volersi prendere cura del fratellino problematico. Sicuramente era andata così, tranne che per un particolare: Itachi non aveva mai passato una notte lontano da casa e da lui.  
Udì un tonfo di cui non identificò subito la provenienza e si trovò suo fratello davanti, gli occhi spiritati e i piedi nudi, che fissava il portaoggetti di cristallo che inavvertitamente aveva fatto cadere con una gomitata. Orochimaru gli fu dietro in un attimo.  
\- Da quanto sei qui? – mormorò Itachi, nel tono più disperato che Sasuke gli avesse mai sentito usare.  
\- Da quanto basta. – ringhiò.  
Orochimaru si frappose placidamente tra loro, posando una mano sulla spalla di Itachi.   
– Normalmente in una situazione tanto delicata vi lascerei soli, ma mi pare di capire che non ci sia granché da risolvere in questo momento. Itachi, cortesemente, andresti a vestirti, che fra un’ora dobbiamo essere in tribunale? –   
Itachi rimase un istante a bocca aperta, poi lanciò uno sguardo colpevole al fratellino, tentò con poco successo di ricomporsi e si allontanò verso la sua stanza, mentre Sasuke osservava la scena inorridito. Neanche Fugaku aveva mai parlato così a suo figlio, non si sarebbe permesso di usare un tono tanto _paterno_ con un ragazzo che sembrava avere la mente di un trentenne già a cinque anni. E, soprattutto, se anche lo avesse fatto, Itachi non gli avrebbe obbedito.  
\- Sasuke, tu non dovevi rimanere a scuola fino a tardi? Hai saltato la lezione? –  
Lo stupore si fece ancora più grande.   
\- Chi cazzo ti credi di essere? – sibilò il ragazzo.  
Orochimaru fece un lieve cenno del capo per indicare la porta della stanza di Itachi, che era ancora aperta. – Hai saltato la lezione? – ripeté.   
\- No, era una balla, ho finito alle due come tutti i giorni. – rispose Sasuke a denti stretti.  
Sarebbe dovuto andare da Kakashi e Naruto, oppure rimanere in un parco per otto ore.   
\- Ho due parole da dirti. – riprese Orochimaru tranquillo.  
\- Dimmele. –   
\- Preferirei parlarti in privato. –  
Dalla camera di Itachi giungevano rumori di ante sbattute. Sasuke sospirò e si avviò verso la sua stanza trascinando i piedi.

Orochimaru sembrava ipnotizzato da qualsiasi cosa: il letto perfettamente rifatto, la libreria ricolma di romanzi sistemati in ordine alfabetico, le pareti blu scuro senza un solo quadro, la scrivania con la foto di sua madre, suo padre e Itachi che lo teneva in braccio.  
\- Una camera sobria e seria con i cassetti pieni di segreti è proprio quello che ti si addice. – ghignò l’uomo.  
Sasuke lo ignorò e si appoggiò al muro. – Quindi? Che vuoi? –  
Orochimaru si sedette sul letto senza chiedere il permesso e si tirò su le maniche della camicia, scoprendo i tatuaggi sulle braccia che facevano andare Sasuke tanto fuori di testa.  
\- Io e tuo fratello siamo stati insieme due anni. – iniziò, fissando il ragazzo negli occhi. – Posso dire con serenità di non aver mai avuto niente di quello che volevo da lui. I vostri genitori erano appena morti e Itachi si era assunto troppe responsabilità che era in grado di gestire sul piano teorico ma non su quello pratico. Non sono molto fiero di me stesso, perché in un certo senso è come se avessi approfittato di una persona troppo fragile, anche se nessuno definirebbe mai Itachi né una persona fragile né una di cui ci si può approfittare. Diciamo che aveva leggermente abbassato le barriere. Lo ammetterò in tutta onestà: tuo fratello è un bell’uomo, e provo un certo fascino verso la corruttibilità di chi soffre. Mi sarei accontentato di portarlo a letto, poi le cose si sono fatte serie e si è creato un rapporto che aveva poco a che fare con una relazione. Lui aveva bisogno di avere accanto qualcuno di cui non sentisse di doversi prendere cura e a me non dispiaceva avere accanto qualcuno di cui non dovessi farlo io. Abbiamo lavorato bene, e continuiamo a farlo anche adesso, forse addirittura meglio, perché non siamo più costretti dalle imposizioni sociali di prima. Paradossalmente quei due anni sono serviti a costruire un rapporto di rispetto e, se me lo permetti, amicizia, che altrimenti non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Non era il tipo di vicinanza che mi aspettavo quando ho deciso di fare la mia mossa, però ora so con certezza che non sarebbe potuta andare meglio. Avrei dovuto parlartene? Immagino di sì, ma sarebbe soltanto andato contro i miei interessi. –  
Orochimaru tacque e continuò ad osservare Sasuke con la stessa tranquillità di quando gli chiedeva se volesse qualcosa da mangiare, e il ragazzo non riuscì a spiccicare una sola parola.  
\- Ci sono domande che vuoi farmi? – lo spronò l’uomo.  
Ce n’erano, un’infinità, ma Sasuke non riusciva ad esprimerle. Non era nemmeno in grado di stabilire se quello che gli era stato appena raccontato fosse la verità o un castello di menzogne costruito apposta per convincerlo ad entrarci dentro.  
Orochimaru si alzo e gli si avvicinò.  
\- Non mi piace quando ti senti solo o arrabbiato e scappi da qualcuno che non sono io, né quando mi scrivi che ti senti attratto da una persona che non sono io o quando ti rendi irrintracciabile. Mettendomi nei tuoi panni, capisco perfettamente che a te non importi nulla di tutto questo dopo aver saputo che sono stato con tuo fratello, ma, tornando nei miei, di panni, non mi sembra un’obiezione valida. –  
In un attimo gli fu a pochi centimetri di distanza e Sasuke non riuscì a pensare a niente che non fosse la pelle sotto quella camicia nera, i tatuaggi sulle braccia che vedevano la luce del sole così raramente e l’odore penetrante dell’acqua di colonia.  
Senza rendersene neanche conto chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò alle spalle di Orochimaru quando l’uomo gli morse con delicatezza il labbro inferiore.   
Non era in grado di rialzare le barriere, voleva solo scacciare dalla testa tutte le preoccupazioni che lo avevano tormentato negli ultimi giorni e lasciarsi andare. Voleva che Orochimaru gli togliesse i vestiti e lo prendesse lì, contro il muro, con Itachi nell’altra stanza, non gli importava. Il suo cervello però non era così propenso a scendere a compromessi.  
Premette il corpo contro quello dell’altro per impedirsi di pensare a qualsiasi cosa, mentre Orochimaru continuava a baciarlo e infilava una mano sotto la sua maglia per accarezzargli piano il torace.  
Niente, non ci riusciva. Si staccò dall’uomo e prese fiato. – Quando sei con me pensi che preferiresti che al mio posto ci fosse Itachi? – balbettò, sentendosi irrimediabilmente stupido.  
Orochimaru sorrise, si allontanò da lui e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
\- Sei bello, lo sai? –  
Sasuke si sorprese ad arrossire – dio, che stupido – e prese a fissare con ostinazione il parquet.  
\- So che hai passato la vita ad ascoltare i paragoni tra te e tuo fratello che tutti facevano, ma tu non sei Itachi. Se qualche anno fa mi avessero detto che al posto suo un giorno ci saresti stato tu, sarei diventato credente. Sei tutto quello che ho sempre voluto, Sasuke. –   
Il silenzio calò tra le pareti blu, assieme a quel senso di serenità che si prova solo quando le cose vanno proprio come dovrebbero andare.  
\- Mi piacerebbe rimanere qui, però purtroppo abbiamo davvero un’udienza in tribunale. Resta eccitato come sei ora, ti prego, che stasera voglio rivederti, a costo di raccontare a tuo fratello che ti porto al luna park per farti dimenticare i tuoi problemi. –  
Con nonchalance Orochimaru spalancò la porta. – Itachi, hai una camicia bianca e una cravatta da prestarmi? Spero che tu regga ancora bene l’alcool, perché oggi non ho proprio voglia di perdere un cliente. – esclamò, mentre usciva dalla stanza con passo risoluto e si avviava verso la cucina.   
Sasuke si lasciò cadere sul letto, le guance infuocate e il respiro affannoso. Era proprio fottuto.


	6. If I lose myself tonight it'll be by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sarò mai più in grado di abbandonare il POV di Sasuke.  
> Naruto è un golden retriever e nessuno mi convincerà del contrario.

Sasuke non aveva idea di come fosse successo tutto quello che era successo, sapeva solo che la mano gli faceva troppo male perché si trattasse di un sogno.  
\- Lo mangi quello? –   
Senza aspettare la sua risposta, Naruto conficcò con entusiasmo la bacchetta in uno dei nigiri rimasti nel suo piatto e se lo cacciò in bocca ferocemente.  
\- Non si usano così. – gli rispose, mostrandogli la maestria con cui era capace di muovere entrambe le bacchette con pollice e indice.  
Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Itachi, Orochimaru e Kakashi erano immersi in un’intensa conversazione sulla carriera di Minato Namikaze, che, dal poco che aveva ascolto, sembrava essere il padre di Naruto.   
\- Senti, ma a te Sakura piace? – domandò candidamente il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, con la bocca piena come sempre.  
Sasuke non fece in tempo a registrare le sue parole che avvertì lo sguardo penetrante di Orochimaru puntato su di lui. Arrossì lievemente.  
\- Oh, guardalo, com’è imbarazzato! Quindi ti piace! – trillò Naruto, e Sasuke quasi sputò l’acqua che stava bevendo quando si accorse della mano che gli si era poggiata sulla coscia.  
\- Dovresti proprio dirglielo. – proseguì il compagno di classe con aria serafica, senza accorgersi che Sasuke stava lentamente morendo davanti ai suoi occhi, un po’ per il liquido che gli era andato di traverso e un po’ per il tocco di Orochimaru, che si faceva sempre più vicino al suo inguine.  
\- Sasuke, puoi bere come un essere umano? – lo rimbeccò Itachi, che per l’occasione aveva tirato fuori tutto l’istinto paterno che aveva represso negli ultimi due giorni.  
\- Non mi piace Sakura. – ansimò in direzione di Naruto, indeciso se fosse il caso di spostare la mano di Orochimaru o di vedere fino a dove avesse intenzione di spingersi.   
\- È un’ottima studentessa. – si inserì Kakashi, e tutto quello che Sasuke riuscì a sentire fu la voce di Mr. Peanutbutter che esclamava: “Ma che cos’è questo, un episodio crossover?”

Era stato tutto fulmineo: Itachi ed Orochimaru avevano finito più in fretta del previsto perché l’udienza era stata rinviata e si erano ripresentati a casa insieme, il più giovane chiaramente esausto dai mille avvenimenti della giornata e il collega ansioso di sfilarsi la camicia prestata e rimettersi i propri abiti.  
Sasuke si era fatto davvero trovare col capo chino sulla scrivania, intento ad analizzare una versione di latino che si trovava a pagina 318 del libro di testo, quando la classe era arrivata più o meno al primo capitolo. Aveva accantonato per un attimo le sue perplessità nei confronti dell’uso dell’ablativo in una specifica frase e si era sporto fuori dalla stanza per trovarsi davanti Orochimaru a torso nudo con la cravatta offertagli da Itachi ancora attorno al collo.  
Il suo principio di erezione era stato bruscamente frenato dalla chiamata di un numero sconosciuto sul suo cellulare. Aveva risposto, perché suo fratello non sopportava che si lasciasse squillare un telefono a vuoto, e aveva dovuto subito allontanare l’apparecchio dalla faccia perché le urla di Naruto su quanto fosse stato maleducato ad ignorarlo a scuola erano assordanti.  
Dopo c’erano stati in sequenza: Kakashi che si intrometteva nella chiamata e chiedeva scusa a nome del suo figlioccio per quell’improvvisata, Itachi che si affacciava in camera sua e gli domandava se avesse voluto invitare un amico a cena, che si pensava di ordinare qualcosa con Orochimaru; Naruto che udiva le parole di suo fratello e urlava di rimando che accettava volentieri, Kakashi che s’intrometteva ancora per chiedere di nuovo scusa, Itachi che lo fissava con sguardo di fuoco come a comunicargli che un invito non si ritira mai e – questo a voce – che Naruto sarebbe stato il benvenuto; Kakashi che tornava all’attacco per scusarsi una terza volta e infine Itachi che realizzava chi fosse la persona dall’altro capo del telefono e decretava che l’invito era esteso anche al tutore di Naruto.   
Nel corso di tutte quelle peripezie, Orochimaru era finalmente riuscito a cambiarsi la camicia ed era rimasto appoggiato allo stipite della porta con un sorriso indecifrabile.

Itachi si era rasserenato e aveva quasi cominciato a fluttuare dalla contentezza quando Kakashi, in piedi davanti all’ingresso con Naruto a fianco che reggeva una bottiglia di vino, gli aveva assicurato che la notte precedente Sasuke aveva dormito da loro e non era rimasto in un vicolo di periferia a drogarsi.   
Aveva fatto accomodare i due ospiti, dopo essersi congratulato con Kakashi per il posto al liceo Senju, perché “era un’ottima scuola a cui lui avrebbe dato un importante apporto e sicuramente Minato sarebbe stato orgoglioso”, al che l’uomo aveva sorriso imbarazzato fissandosi le scarpe e Naruto gli aveva assestato una gomitata fiera nelle costole.  
\- Conoscevi mio padre? – aveva poi chiesto ad Itachi con gli occhi sgranati.  
\- Naturalmente. – aveva risposto lui, come se la domanda fosse stata troppo ovvia. – È una costante fonte di ispirazione per me. –  
A Sasuke non era ben chiaro come suo fratello avesse potuto avere contatti con un uomo che sembrava essere morto da parecchio tempo, ma, se era qualche stronzata collegata al caso degli Uchiha, non voleva saperne niente.  
Naruto aveva continuato a scrutare Itachi con grande aspettativa.  
\- Non ho mai potuto lavorarci insieme, ma credo che la sua scomparsa sia stata una grande perdita per il sistema giudiziario e per noi tutti. –  
Sasuke aveva sbuffato. Incredibile come Itachi potesse vivere con un palo in culo in ogni momento della sua vita.  
\- Io ci ho lavorato. – si era intromesso con aria vaga Orochimaru, che si era materializzato accanto a loro dopo essere sparito in bagno per un buon quarto d’ora.  
Naruto si era voltato di scatto verso di lui e lo aveva indicato come se avesse visto un fantasma fluttuare in mezzo ai passanti di una via trafficata. – Tu sei l’idiota di ieri notte! – aveva urlato, e il professor Hatake si era passato stancamente una mano sul volto.  
Da lì in poi era stato come vivere in un sogno. Sul viso di Orochimaru erano passate almeno diciotto espressioni diverse, sempre in modo molto discreto. – Tu sei l’amico di Sasuke. – aveva decretato. – E immagino che lei sia il nuovo insegnante. – aveva aggiunto con un cenno del capo verso Kakashi.  
Sasuke si era sentito morire al ricordo del messaggio che aveva inviato il giorno precedente prima che il professor Hatake gli requisisse il cellulare.  
\- Kakashi Hatake, piacere. –   
Orochimaru non gli aveva stretto la mano e si era limitato ad un sorriso affettato, mentre Itachi li fissava cercando di nascondere la confusione e il fastidio che provava nel non capire qualcosa.

\- Forse è il caso che cominciamo ad andare, domani i ragazzi hanno scuola. E non vorremmo darvi fastidio. – ridacchiò Kakashi mentre porgeva i piatti sporchi a Itachi, che gli lanciò uno sguardo inorridito e offeso per il fatto che si fosse sentito in dovere di aiutarlo.  
\- Ma no, se Naruto e Sasuke vogliono giocare un po’ non c’è problema. – rispose allegro.  
A quanto pareva il concetto che Sasuke potesse avere delle interazioni con altre persone era talmente sconvolgente da portare suo fratello a credere che volesse appartarsi con qualcuno a giocare con i Lego o le macchinine.  
\- Ok! – esclamò estasiato Naruto, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la stanza del compagno senza neanche sapere quale fosse, Kakashi che lo seguiva sconsolato con lo sguardo.  
Dopo essere entrato per sbaglio nello sgabuzzino e nello studio di Itachi, il ragazzo riuscì a identificare la camera giusta e, dopo un’occhiata indifferente – forse perché non c’erano rane, si stravaccò sul letto, mossa azzardata ma non condannabile, visto che la notte precedente Sasuke aveva preso possesso del suo.  
\- Senti, io ho capito. – annunciò con voce seria, mentre l’altro rimaneva in piedi davanti a lui cercando di apparire il più inospitale possibile.   
\- Dev’essere una palla vivere con tuo fratello, sembra imbalsamato. –  
Sasuke sbuffò.  
\- Anche vivere con Kakashi a volte è una rottura, ma so che si impegna. Io meno di lui. – ridacchiò Naruto.  
\- Senti. – lo bloccò Sasuke. – Ho avuto due giorni del cazzo e non ho davvero voglia di un discorso del genere. –  
Perché tutti, anche quell’idiota biondo, dovevano cercare di fargli paternali?  
\- No, ma infatti io volevo solo dirti che si vede che te lo scopi. – Naruto sprimacciò il cuscino e si sdraiò, le gambe incrociate. – L’amico di tuo fratello, dico. –  
Per poco Sasuke non soffocò con la sua stessa saliva. – Scusa? – esalò.  
\- Non mi frega se sei gay, eh. Possiamo essere amici comunque, ma in quel senso non mi piaci. –  
Era probabilmente la diciassettesima conversazione surreale che si era trovato ad affrontare nelle ultime quarantotto ore. Non c’era tempo per un contrattacco e non ne valeva la pena, bisognava solo accertarsi del fatto che Naruto non si comportasse in maniera idiota.  
\- Perché pensi che me lo scopi? – domandò con fare indifferente, anche se sentiva l’ansia montargli dentro.  
\- Boh, si vede. Non so se sembri più arrapato tu o lui. –  
L’indecisione tra l’implorarlo di non dire nulla a Itachi e il dargli un calcio in faccia era forte, ma Sasuke si impose di controllarsi. Del resto non stava facendo commenti sulla differenza d’età tra lui e Orochimaru, quindi per ora attaccarlo sarebbe stato solo controproducente.  
\- Quindi pensavo che, se vuoi stare con lui senza che tuo fratello lo sappia, puoi raccontargli che sei a casa mia. –  
A Sasuke per poco non crollò la mascella. Avevano passato la notte nella stessa stanza e cenato insieme due volte, eppure Naruto, oltre ad essersi rivelato sconvolgentemente furbo, mostrava nei suoi confronti la confidenza di un amico di lunga data, non che lui ne avesse mai davvero avuti. Non sapeva come fidarsi.  
\- E in cambio cosa vuoi? –  
Naruto lo fissò come se avesse visto un altro fantasma in una via trafficata. – Che cosa dovrei volere? – replicò, prendendo l’altro in contropiede.  
\- Non so, che io non dica qualcosa a Kakashi? –  
Il ragazzo biondo scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. – Ah, no, Kakashi sa tutti i casini che faccio. Volevo solo proportelo perché, boh, gli amici fanno così, no? –  
Lo stava proprio chiedendo alla persona sbagliata.  
\- Vuoi che chiedo a Kakashi se possiamo andare a farci una passeggiata, così tu puoi andare a casa del tipo per un po’ senza che tuo fratello sospetti niente? –  
Questa volta fu Sasuke a sgranare gli occhi. Era come quando Itachi gli prometteva di inventare scuse con i loro genitori per coprirlo se non aveva ancora finito i compiti o se si era svegliato troppo tardi. Era… piacevole?  
\- No, ma figurati, non è il caso. – si ritrovò a balbettare, anche se una parte del suo cervello gli urlava di accettare per riuscire a stare un po’ da solo con Orochimaru.  
Proprio mentre Naruto si alzava dal letto con espressione combattiva pronto a cercare di convincerlo, qualcuno bussò alla porta e Sasuke tirò giù la maniglia senza pensarci, solo per farsi salvare da quella situazione.  
\- Volevo soltanto salutarvi. – disse Orochimaru con un sorriso terribilmente falso.  
\- Vai via? – domandò Sasuke, con voce troppo dispiaciuta per i suoi soliti standard. Naruto sembrò cogliere la nota di disappunto nel suo tono e si lanciò alla carica. – Perché, che devi fare? –  
A volte sembrava molto più stupido di quanto non ci si potesse aspettare da un ragazzo della sua età con un intelletto discutibile, altre pareva che la sua empatia non avesse confini. Forse era un genio e li stava prendendo tutti per il culo.  
\- Mi hanno chiamato per una questione urgente. – rispose tranquillo Orochimaru.  
\- Ma secondo me Sasuke voleva parlarti. – Naruto rincarò la dose, ignorando l’altro ragazzo, che stava riflettendo su quale oggetto usare per tramortirsi e fuggire da quella conversazione.  
Orochimaru sfoderò un secondo sorriso di plastica. – Mi parlerà un’altra volta. Buonanotte, ragazzi. -   
E si allontanò, senza regalare a Sasuke un’occhiata di traverso, un ghigno, un saluto con la mano o qualsiasi altra cosa.  
\- Avete litigato? – domandò Naruto con espressione angustiata. Perché doveva interessargli? Qual era il suo reale obiettivo? Sasuke decise che in quel momento non gli importava.  
\- Ma che cazzo ne so. La vuoi fare comunque la passeggiata? –  
\- Nel senso che vuoi che lo seguiamo? –  
\- No, nel senso che voglio fare una giro. –  
Sul volto di Sasuke c’era qualcosa che poteva somigliare vagamente ad un accenno di affetto. Non gli interessava se Naruto fosse l’incarnazione del male e volesse incastrarlo in qualche modo, non gli interessava neanche il cambio repentino di umore di Orochimaru – o forse sì?, voleva solo essere un adolescente normale per mezz’ora, fumarsi una sigaretta ai giardini e fare due passi di sera con qualcuno che non fosse suo fratello.  
\- Certo! Lo possiamo comunque seguire? Se lo becchiamo che ti tradisce con qualcuno gli faccio il culo! –   
Maledetto idiota.


End file.
